Fire & Brimstone
by Feagalad
Summary: "So now, my dear, I ain't the girl you knew / 'Cause the angels got heaven, but I get you / But baby it don't have to be eternally / My bad, bad angel – you put the devil in me!" The Devil Himself & Hell in High Heels – their love is on fire, drowning in a river of flames that no tears can quench.


.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I ever honestly start to believe that I own Doctor Who, you have my permission to lock me up in Stormcage in River's place.

* * *

_Bad company, always on the run_

_I broke a million hearts just for fun_

_Better watch your back 'cause I carry a gun_

_My life's my own, not for just anyone_

_._

_Handcuff me slam me on the hood_

_It might not help, but you really should_

_Grab the crucifix and knock on wood_

_Because I'm warning you I'm up to no good_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_A tiger is a tiger not a lamb, my dear_

_I won't stop even though I can, no fear_

_A fallen angel is just what I am, my dear_

_You'll never turn the vinegar to jam, I fear_

_ ._

_Oh I'm a black swan, not a pure dove_

_I'm intoxicating, Doctor, am I enough?_

_Fire beneath me, brimstone up above_

_Oh you'll adore my eternal love_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_Heaven and Earth won't take me_

_Storms of this life won't break me_

_So what? I won't let them shake me_

_And if you were smart you would forsake me_

_._

_I am Melody I am River Song_

_My life is a mess so I must be strong_

_My dear Doctor, come dance to my song_

_If it feels so right, how could it be wrong?_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_I'm on the highway to Hell, boy just do the math_

_I may seem tough but my heart's made of glass_

_I feel I've been driving down the wrong path_

_But I'm gonna make sure I get the last laugh_

_._

_I'm a criminal and you're my bad boy_

_When you smile, Sweetie, it gives me such joy_

_For it was you I was trained to destroy_

_Yet our love defeated that ploy_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_An assassin is what I was trained to be_

_But then something happened they could not foresee_

_My bad, bad angel put the devil in me_

_And, Sweetie, I'll love you for eternity_

_._

_You're the Devil Himself; I'm Hell in High Heels_

_So come close and I'll whisper how I really feel_

_Sometimes I don't believe that my luck is real_

_But your love is something that you can't conceal_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_Oh I can tell you're gonna be my death_

_'Cause I'm going to love you 'till my last breath_

_When I found you my tainted soul was blessed_

_So come on, Doctor, aren't you impressed?_

_._

_You're my weakest point, my Achilles Heel_

_Yet you give me strength when you make me feel_

_I'm the special girl who your hearts could steal_

_Makes me want to thank God, bow my head, and kneel_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_Now our story goes on throughout time and space_

_Child of the TARDIS, yes this is my place_

_Fighting back-to-back, side-by-side we race_

_From the dawn of time until end of days_

_._

_I'm Melody Pond, daughter of Amy_

_Who'd have thought that The Doctor could love me_

_The woman who killed him would actually_

_Turn out to be the woman that he would marry_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_I may be bad luck, but I'm yours to take_

_May there never be an end to our sweet mistake_

_'Cause so far's been the icing on the cake_

_And together we'll find our own way to escape_

_._

_Together we'll run far and long and fast_

_To the future, to the now, and to the past_

_And may this time go on forever and last_

_To Hell and back with love is all I'll ever ask_

_._

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_'Cause I'm an angel with horns_

_And a loaded shotgun_

_._

_I've warned you dear that I am just a wildcat_

_I don't know why I thought you'd ever fall for that_

_I'm bad but you're a fine one to chat_

_My Doctor your record I know to the last fact_

_._

_So I'll be Bonnie to your Clyde_

_We'll run and play and never hide_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_Your River, your dangerous bride_

_. _

_Bad girl, bad girl_

_Always on the run!_

_Troublemaker, troublemaker_

_I'll show you some fun!_

_Doctor, Doctor_

_Come on, dear, let's run_

_The universe is ours tonight_

_So let's go and have fun!  
_


End file.
